


Things On Fire

by neptunedemon



Series: Yuuri Week 2019 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 2, Destructive Husbands, M/M, Martians, Pining, Satire, Science Fiction, Yuuri Week 2019, implied killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptunedemon/pseuds/neptunedemon
Summary: Just a day in the life of solider Martians: not letting aliens onto their planet in order to preserve their life and love.





	Things On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> [Day 2: Space](https://yuuriweek2019.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is one of those things that’s literally the AU no one asked for… or wanted. But sometimes the Writing Hour strikes and a story, big or small, strange or not, has to come to fruition, even if the only characters you ever write are someone else’s fictional boys.

The skyline was beautiful: a permanent dusk, with dust storms twisting in the distance. They glinted in the pale, cool sunlight like shimmery clouds dancing along the horizon. A clear haze lay across the small plateaus and mounds of dirt that made up the skin of Mars. 

It was home. 

They viewed their perfect world through the glass of the bulky, somewhat dangerous machine they were stationed in, because _they_ were coming to terraform this beautiful planet. That is, the Earthlings were coming. Not that Viktor and Yuuri, resident Martians, were letting that happen. 

"Final weapons check," Yuuri said to his husband, who shot him a mildly amused look because that was the third check in the last hour. 

"You're much too thorough, dear," Viktor said, but he complied, flipping a few switches and swiping across the panel in front of him. "Reading stats now," he murmured, eyes flitting across the readouts on the screens. "Looks like we're a go." He smirked. "Still."

Yuuri scoffed, a happy little sound, and Viktor's heart thumped. He was so cute when they were on a mission, taking every command and detail so seriously. That's probably why he was commander, and not just a special agent like Viktor, but that didn't stop ViIktor from teasing him relentlessly. He wanted to tackle him to the floor each time his brows creased and his jaw clenched with weight of his focus. 

"You know I don't want to give them even a fraction of a chance at getting past us."

"They don't even know who there is to get past."

Earthlings were so eager to blast their big, stinking ways of life into Mars's atmosphere the moment they had even the scrappiest bit of technology capable of the task. They were brash, rushing in too fast to capitalize on every floating chunk in the cosmos since they'd nearly wrecked each beautiful aspect of their own planet. It was dying even now, in desperate need of care, for its inhabitants to redirect all the energy going into smokestacks and the pockets of 0.00001% of the population and start giving back to the planet. Ironically, of course, they're breaking Martian atmosphere instead. 

The radar started to beep. "Incoming," Yuuri said. "And just on time."

Viktor glanced the time on the screen. "Impressive. Remind me to never doubt Yurio's time estimates again."

"I will, and you still will, and one of these days he's going to bust your knees."

He grinned. "Yeah, I know."

The beeping grew louder, though there was nothing visible in the sky yet. Yuuri was typing quickly onto a screen. He opened a communication line with the base station and said, "We've got a target. Over."

A moment later, after brief static and interference, Yurio's voice chimed in, "Yep, we received a ping on a craft entering the atmosphere. Visuals yet? Over."

Yuuri was so hot like this. Viktor had to remember to watch the sky, not him -- there would be time later for watching _him._ Right now they had to save their planet for probably the tenth time this year. The Earthlings kept sending more fleets to attempt a landing, too pompous to consider there might be someone here preventing their arrival. The droids and rovers were one thing; other lifeforms were allowed to innocently explore new planets, reach their timid hands out into the cosmos, because that's how life evolved through the galaxy. 

But what they were doing _now,_ trying to mess with another ecosystem before mastering their own, made it no wonder that the Federated Galactic Alliance hadn't reached out to Earth yet and invite them to join. Civilizations didn't get the benefits and aid of the rest of the galaxy just by existing. Plus, they were still too primitive to have noticed the thriving, advanced civilization living under the Martian ground.

So Earth had been kept in a bubble and in the dark about the rest of life out here, so that they could sit and wonder if they were truly alone or not until they learned to accept the idea without jumping the gun on marketing off other lifeforms, just like everyone else had to learn. 

Something shimmered in the sky like an ember in the orange dust. "There," Viktor whispered, pointing, and Yuuri nodded. 

"I think we just got a visual, actually," Yuuri said into the comms. They both glanced at the radar before them. "Yep, can confirm. Over."

"No other aircrafts or vehicles in the area. You're clear to fire. Over."

Viktor's favorite part was coming. He held his breath, the glint in the sky burning brighter and brighter, like a big ugly star falling from space. "Tell me when, dear," Viktor prodded, as if Yuuri needed reminding. He couldn't wait for their shift to be over, to kiss Yuuri and drag him back to their --

"Fire."

Without hesitation or the deluge of further distracting thoughts, Viktor slammed a lever up, and the structure they were in reverbated with the aftershocks of the missile launched. 

"Oh, perfect," Yuuri murmured; stupidly, Viktor blushed, as if the praise were directed at him and not the clean shot of missile into their sky, and as if he'd done more than lock onto a target and hit a few good buttons. 

The Earthling’s ship far above them lit up with a fume of fire and smoke, and seconds later the ground was struck by the sound of an explosion. 

Another successful mission. 

Before Yuuri could speak, Viktor grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him, hard and passionate, not even trying to avoid nipping his lip and grazing his tongue against his mouth. He pulled back enough to mutter, "You're amazing out here," and dove right back in. Yuuri only managed to get out a low, agreeing growl, and they kissed there on the surface of their wonderful world, on the ground above their civilization, static whirring with the congratulations of their team coming in through the comms, with flaming detritus blowing down from the sky like a burning shower of meteors. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! XD 
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/neptunedemon) and [Tumblr](http://skateonme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
